


You Were My New Dream (And You Were Mine)

by galastyles



Category: Disney - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Disney, Fluff, Innocent Harry, M/M, Sarcastic Louis, Tangled fic, What more can i say about this, flynn!louis, it’s cute, lots of fluff, rapuznel!harry, tangled, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galastyles/pseuds/galastyles
Summary: “Alone at last,” Louis drawled out, his hands clutching onto the leather of his satchel.His eyelashes fluttered as his chest heaved, who knew climbing a tower would take so much out of a guy?It only took seconds for a scared peep to escape Harry’s lips and some sort of cold metal pounded into the back of Louis’ head, all his muscles losing control as his body fell forward and his eyes closed.OR, the Tangled fic.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading this and uh yeah i just want to say thank you to my moots on twitter for all the support. (specifically maisie and kendall) love you guys. 
> 
> this is disney, it’s going to be unrealistic at points and logically not make sense but let’s just go with it, yeah? 
> 
> so, i hope you enjoy it! if you want to contact me for any reason my twitter and instagram are @ jacksescapade and my tumblr is disneydimples.

“Ah hah!” Harry pursed his lips, leaning his arms forward on the wooden beam that separated him from the outside world. 

When he was younger he used to lean out, reaching his hand up to touch the sky until Mother would come running in, screeching at him not to do it. 

“Oh,” Harry paused, moving his arm and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, letting out a content hum.

“Guess Pascal isn’t here then.” He let out a long, low whistle as he turned his head and pivoted his body back towards the tower. 

The chameleon squeaked, pressed against one of the many plant pots that Harry had. 

“Gotcha!” Harry lunged forward, pinching Pascal by his tail and pulled him upwards, grinning from ear to ear. 

The chameleon seemed to almost huff, it’s cheeks puffing out before Harry turned him over in the palm of his hand and let him sit on the wooden beam, Pascal releasing his elongated breath. 

“How about, best out of 50?” Harry questioned, quirking an eyebrow up as he lent down, eye level with Pascal who just frowned, slumping down ever so slightly. 

“Well what do you want to do?” 

Pascal pointed his tail towards the outside world as Harry frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. He moved Pascal to the side with one hand, throwing his leg over the beam and sat, then moving his other leg over, taking Pascal with two hands and placed him on his lap. 

“I like it in here. Not out there. And so do you.” 

Pascal squeaked again, crawling onto Harry’s shoulder as he tilted his head back to look at him. 

“Oh come on Pascal, it’s not that bad.” Harry’s voice became slightly whiny as he turned back around, walking over towards his bed. 

His morning consisted of cleaning, brushing his hair, painting, cooking (three batches of cookies because he burnt the first two, somehow, definitely not on purpose so he could give himself something to do) and reading before Mother finally came home. 

He heard her call, rushing to pack away pots of acrylic paints in a small wooden box before shutting and locking the lid and pushing it under his bed, scurrying to his feet. 

He nearly tripped over his feet as he hurried to the window, mumbling “I’m going to do it”, “today is the day” and “I’m going to ask her, Pascal.”

He managed to gather his hair, looping part of it as long locks of blonde hair that seemed to be a thousand different shades of gold flooded down to the bottom of the tower as he threw it over. 

His face contorted into pain as he felt a jagged tug on his hair, his head jolting forwards as he closed his eyes before beginning to pull on his hair. 

“Welcome home, Mother.” Harry smiled, dimples carving into his cheeks as Mother stepped inside, Harry gently combing his fingers through his hair. 

“Oh, Harry, how you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting sweetheart.” The woman placed a hand on his cheek, dragging it down to his neck before he smiled, his cheeks heating up. 

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” He clasped his hands behind his back before Mother’s finger tapped his nose, prompting him to scrunch it slightly and jerk his head backwards, eyes closing. 

“Then i don’t know why it takes you so long!” Her voice came out in a sing-songy tone as Harry’s smile turned into a frown and Mother walked past him, shrugging her cloak off her shoulders. 

“I’m only teasing you darling.” She walked towards the mirror and draped her cloak over a green wooden chair, Harry letting out a nervous laugh. 

“Alright, Mother.” He paused and twirled his body, walking towards her. “As you know tomorrow is a very big da-” He was cut off by Mother who tilted her head in front of the mirror (most likely checking for wrinkles) before she took Harry’s shoulders and moved him next to her. 

“Harry, look in the mirror. You know what i see? I see a strong, young, beautiful, young person.” She paused, Harry melting into her side as a small smile twitched on his lips. “Oh look you’re here too!” Before giving Harry a chance to answer she nudged him, stretching back her head and placed her hands on her cheeks. “Stop taking everything so seriously, darling. I’m just teasing.” 

“Okay, so what i was saying, as you know tomorrow is my-”

Harry was cut off once again, a small pout on his lips. 

“Harry, Mother’s feeling a little run down today, would you sing for me? Then we’ll talk.” 

“Oh!” Harry paused, perking up slightly before he nodded, rushing to get a chair. “Of course Mother.” 

He pushed over his wooden dressing table chair before placing down a stool and, in his eagerness, practically threw the brush at his mother as she sat down. He perched on the stool, placing his hair in her hands before closing his eyes and beginning to sing. 

His hair began to glow as he sung, from his roots down to the tips, and Mother desperately tried to brush it and tell Harry to slow down as he rushed through the words, seemingly without a breath. 

As if a breeze had hit Mother her hair gently swayed backwards, her grey hairs disappearing along with any sign of ageing. 

“Harry!” She held the brush in one hand, Harry’s hands gently resting on her thighs as he moved closer to her, grinning from ear to ear, a sparkle in his eyes. 

“So, mother, earlier i was saying tomorrow’s a pretty big day and you didn’t really respond so i’m just gonna tell you,” He paused, his hands clutching onto her arms as he cuddled closer to her. “It’s my birthday!” 

Her hand moved to his shoulder, gently moving him back to avoid contact. She never had been an overly affectionate mother. 

“No no no. Can’t be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year.” 

“See,” Harry paused, his eyes shining as he giggled. “That’s the thing about birthdays, they happen every year.” He explained, twirling his fingers around in a circular motion. 

Suddenly he let out a sigh before sitting back on the stool and gently brushed his hair back from his eyes, looking up at Mother. 

“Mother, i’m turning eighteen. And, well, i wanted to ask.” He sighed again, staring at the floor and shifted his feet before peeking back up through strands of golden hair. “What i really want for this birthday, well,” He paused again. “What i’ve wanted for quite a few birthdays actually.” 

He was starting to mumble, something he done whenever he got nervous. 

“Harry, stop with the mumbling, you know how i feel about the mumbling.” She sighed, rolling her eyes and pushed back Harry’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. 

“It’s very annoying, i’m just kidding, you’re adorable, i love you so much, sweetheart.” Mother smiled, her hand travelling to Harry’s cheek as she gently pinched it and stood up. 

Harry frowned, staring at his feet as he wiggled his toes before looking to his right and saw Pascal. Pascal nodded at him, waving his small foot as if to say “Go on. Tell her.” and let out a small squeak. 

Harry’s eyes averted up to mother as he stood up. 

“I want to see the floating lights!” 

Mother laughed, placing a piece of bread in a wicker basket before turning her head to look at Harry. “What?” 

He smiled, stepping up on the stool and stretched his toes, pulling back a curtain to reveal a painted wall. 

The painting were swirls of dark crimson and a rather long golden haired boy sitting by a river, watching thousands of sparkling lights. 

“Well, i was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights.” 

Mother’s frown turned into a tight lipped smile. 

“Oh, you mean the stars.” 

“No! Mother, i’ve charted stars and they’re constant, these happen on my birthday every year and only my birthday. I can’t help but just feel....like they’re meant for me..” Harry seemed to frown again, resting his head on the cold concrete. 

“I need to see them mother, please, and not just from a window. In person. I have to know what they are.” 

Mother walked towards his window. 

“You want to go outside?” 

Her hands reached for the handles of the window. 

“Why Harry,” She paused, leaning forward and slammed the windows shut, engulfing them both in darkness. 

“That’s absurd.” She spoke, Harry letting out a small squeal as he tipped on the stool and fell over, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

She lit a candle, that now being their only source of light before walking over to Harry and placed her hand out to help him up. 

“You’re fragile Harry. You wouldn’t last a day in the outside world. You need to stay here, where you’re safe and protected.” 

“But!” 

She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. 

“Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quick sand, cannibals, snakes, the plague, large bugs, men with pointy teeth. That’s the outside world, Harry.” She ran her fingers through his hair and let out a loud breath with a smile. 

Harry shivered simply from the thought. 

“Just look at you, darling. You’re underdressed, immature, fragile, clumsy, gullible, naive, ditsy and vague.” She paused, cupping his cheeks. 

“And, well, you’re getting a little chubby, Harry.” She squeezed his cheeks as he groaned before pouting. 

“I’m just telling you this because i love you. I’m here to protect you. I only ask for one thing in return, darling.” 

She walked away, towards the stairs before turning back to look at Harry with open arms. Harry ran to her in seconds, extending his arms around Mother as she held him in a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Harry?” Her voice softened as she pet his hair. 

“Yes?” Harry lifted his head up to look at Mother as she placed her hands on his shoulders, holding him in place. 

“Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.”

The sparkle in Harry’s eyes disappeared as he stared at the floor and nodded, desperately trying to stop his eyes from becoming watery. 

“Yes, Mother.” 

She took his chin, one hand still petting his hair. 

“I love you very much.” 

“I love you more.” 

“I love you most.” She whispered before both hands were in his hair and she placed a kiss to the top of his head.


	2. II

“Today is a very big day guys!” Louis was grinning from ear to ear before he hopped over edges of towers, clinging on to ensure he didn’t slip. 

Finally, he reached the location, turning back to look at the two men following him before walking forward. 

Louis watched the bustling kingdom of Corona, leaning against a large metal beam that supported one of the spiralling towers of the grand castle. 

“I could get used to a view like this.” Louis breathed out his words, his legs crossed over each other. 

“Tommo, cmon.” A man, much older than Louis and certainly more stronger was stood a few metres away from him. He was dark haired, brown eyes, a scar running from his forehead to just below his eye. 

“Hold on.” 

Another man was stood next to Sideburns (Louis’ nickname for the man), they were twin brothers except one had an eyepatch. Battle wound. 

“Yep, i’m used to it.” Louis grinned and took a step backwards, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Guys.” He paused again, his chest gently rising up and down. “I want a castle.” 

“You do this job, you can buy your own castle.” Sideburns’ voice deepened as he took a few steps forward before grabbing Louis by his collar and dragged him backwards, his feet grazing against the floor. 

They attached a belt around his waist before then attaching a rope to it, Louis not making a sound as they did. 

They went through the instructions one more time. Pretty simple. He could handle it. 

Be lowered down into the castle. Stay silent. Grab the crown when he was close enough. Stay silent. Be pulled back up. Stay silent. Then they’d make a run for it but stay silent. Simple. 

No communication. No noises. 

He walked forward placing his feet on the wooden beams of the small opening they’d unlatched before turning around and gave Sideburns a thumbs up. 

Slowly, he moved one foot and then another, his body being lowered down into the castle.

Around 10 guards stood by the crown, all in front, expecting if they got any intrusion it wouldn’t be from an unknown, secret opening at the top of the castle. 

The palace was decorated with royal purple, yellows and the occasional orange, guards dressed in red. 

As instructed Louis kept silent, his satchel in one hand as his arms kept him balanced, limbs stretched out. 

He opened the leather satchel, one hand picking up the crown.

It was heavy yet delicate, encrusted in ruby, sapphire and diamond jewels. 

He tucked it into his bag, glancing back up at Sideburns and Patchy. Both nicknames that Louis had come up with and they stuck. 

Louis grinned, chucking his satchel over his shoulder and flipped it around to his back. 

He rested his elbow onto the cushion, putting his chin in the palm of his hand. He let his feet dangle in the air, his other hand holding onto the rope, a grin twitching on his lips. 

One of the guards sneezed, Louis letting out a puff of air before sighing rather dramatically. 

“Ah, hay fever? Very disruptive isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” 

Louis looked up, letting out a laugh before suddenly his body was hoisted into the air by an aggressive, quick paced tug on the rope. 

“Wait! Wait!” The guard seemed to realise suddenly that somebody was talking to him who wasn’t meant to be there, as he jolted his body around and watched Louis disappear. 

There was a lot of shouting and guards running around as Sideburns hit Louis around the back of the head. 

“Silence! What happened to fucking silence?!” He seethed through his teeth before Louis just rubbed the back of his head, mumbling about how he’d ruined his hair before breaking into a grin. 

“Cmon lads, if we stand around any longer we’re basically asking to be killed.” 

He started to run, the satchel gently bouncing against Louis’ back, his feet sunk into his boots. 

“Can’t you picture me in a castle of my own?” Louis’ words came out in between small breaths as he ran, turning his head to look back at Sideburns and Patchy. “I certainly can! All the things we’ve seen and it’s only eight in the morning!” 

He let out a small laugh as he hopped over a wall, continuing to run down the pathway after miraculously getting off the castle without a scratch. 

“Gentlemen this is a very big day!” 

Louis continued to run with them until they were in the forest when he came to a sudden stop, resting his hands against a tree to get his breath back. 

The two men stood in front of him, resting their hands on their knees, doubled over, heavily breathing. 

Two posters were pinned to the tree. The bottom one had a drawing of the brothers, the top one of Louis. 

“WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE” was written in bold, red capital letters below his picture. 

His head turned to look at the poster before he ripped it down, holding the paper in his hand. 

“Oh no...no no no no no. This is bad! This is very very bad! This is really bad!” He positioned the poster next to his face, showing the brothers as his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Look at my fucking nose! They just can’t get my nose right.” 

“Who cares?” Sideburns was growling his words out under his breath. 

“Well that’s easy for you to say!” Louis huffed as he rested his hands on his knees and crouched, staring at their drawing before looking back to them. 

“Look at you guys, you look amazing.” His voice softened, his eyebrows further furrowing as he blew out a puff of hot air, the sound of a horses trot getting closer. 

Louis’ head whipped up as he dragged his tongue across his lower lip. 

At least six guards were at the top of the grassy hill (Louis could feel the mud digging into the bottom of his boots). The horse at the front let out some sort of noise as if to say “there they are” as a guard pulled out his sword, signalling his hand for everyone to take the path down to the ditch. 

After letting out a short groan and grunt, because, well, did he really have to run again? his feet took over the rest of his body, his heart beginning to pound as he opened his satchel and stuffed his poster into his bag. 

His feet began to slip on the mud but he ignored it, his eyes concentrating on everything ahead of him. Though, it was mainly trees and trees beyond sight. 

Louis came to a sudden stop when his body hit Patchy’s back, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Why are you stoppi-” His words came to a halt as he opened his eyes. They were quite literally stuck in a ditch. 

Large walls of stone covered in moss blocked them from any escape route. If they didn’t act quickly they’d all be captured. 

Louis stared at the brothers for a moment before grinning. 

“Give me a boost and i’ll pull you up.” 

“Give us the satchel first.” Sideburns grabbed Louis by his collar again, shoving him against the wall. 

“Oh, cmon lads. I just can’t, i can’t believe.” He paused, sniffling and wiped one eye with a balled up hand. “I cant believe that after all we’ve been through together you don’t trust me. Ouch.” He placed his hand over his heart, shaking his head. 

Sideburns just put out his hand in request of the satchel and Louis shook his head again, pointing to his heart before taking the strap off his back and placed it in Sideburn’s hand. 

“There.” 

Sideburns bent down, cupping both of his hands as Louis placed one foot in his hand before his hand reached onto the grass at the top of the hill when he was pushed up. He repositioned his right hand as it clutched onto the grass and he pushed both of his legs up, tumbling onto the grass. 

He stared back down at Sideburns and Patchy, his head dangling over the rock. 

“Now help us up, pretty boy.” Sideburns put one hand out towards Louis as he crouched onto his knees, his hands travelling behind his back. 

“Sorry,” He paused and grinned, pulling the satchel out from behind his back, holding it out with two fingers pressed together to support the strap of the bag. 

“My hands are full.” 

He jumped up to his knees as quickly as he could, Sideburns mumbling “What” underneath his breath as his hand moved, fully realising he’d grabbed the crown. 

“Tommo!” He screamed, his voice deeper than it had been before as a flock of birds became frightened from the noise, flying from a nearby tree which prompted Louis to duck. 

He ran onto a grassy path, his arms flailing back as he nearly fell from the speed of his feet before continuing forward. 

Louis could hear the hooves of horses pounding against the floor as he ran. They were getting closer. That only meant he was one step closer to death. 

“Retrieve that satchel at any costs!” The Captain of the guards shouted, a chorus of “Yes Sir” echoing after as his horse sped up, sword still in hand. 

The horse neighed, turning its head like it was commanding the other horses. 

Louis slid under a nearby tree, his back being covered in mud but he much preferred that over death. 

Five arrows shot into the tree, narrowly missing his head as he shot around the corner, skidding as he done so and almost tripped over his feet, panting. He jumped over the next tree branch that he encountered. 

The other horses stopped at the tree, the object too high for them to jump but the Captain’s horse jumped, the man holding onto the reigns. 

“We’ve got him now Maximus!” His excitement showed through his voice. He’d been chasing ‘Tommo’ for his crimes for years now. 

Louis jumped onto a rock and grabbed onto a tree vine that had been wrapped around a branch. He used all his strength and energy to propel his body forward, swinging around the tree before he pushed his feet in front of him, kicking the Captain off the horse as he sat on it, his feet sinking into the stirrups as he pushed his body up slightly to get the thing to run. 

The horse came to an abrupt stop as Louis let out a small “ugh” as his face pressed against the horses mane and he nearly flew off the thing. 

Louis’ hands clutched onto the reigns as he pulled them up and down for a moment.

“Go! Cmon fleabag! Move forward!” The horse just stared at Louis for a moment before it noticed the satchel dangling by his side and began to try and bite at it. 

Louis pushed his body back in defence, one hand trying to push the horse. 

“No! no! no! no! Stop it! Stop! No! Give me the bag! Give it to me!” He was grunting through his words before the bag flew out of his hand and him and Maximus just stared at each other. 

Maximus threw him off his back as Louis landed with a grunt before crawling forward and jumped to his feet before beginning to run towards the satchel. 

The satchel fell off the tree branch just as Louis reached his fingertips out to grab it. 

Without thinking he jumped off the top of the ditch and tumbled onto the grass, his body rolling next to the satchel. He grabbed it before glancing around and ran, hiding behind a large rock. 

Maximus landed a few seconds later, straining a neigh before he stood back up and began to try and sniff Louis out. 

Louis threw the satchel back around himself before peeking out from behind the rock when Maximus moved past him, persistently trying to pick up a scent. 

His hand reached out to the hundreds of vines, expecting a stone wall to be behind it but he fell through, landing on his back. 

He heard another neigh from Maximus and clamped a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes until the sound of hooves became distant. 

After opening his eyes Louis stood up, breathing out a sigh of relief. His hands moved to his trousers as he tried to brush dry mud off of them but had no luck so he moved forward, every bone in his body aching. 

He checked behind him before walking out of the cove, his eyes averting to the scenery and he stopped in his tracks. 

Louis’ eyes widened from the scene. Birds chirped around him, a large tower stood in front of him. The bottom was covered in moss, bushes and trees surrounding it. The top seemed more like a home than anything else, a large waterfall tumbling downwards next to the tower. 

In his head he only had one option. 

He had to climb it.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so uh yeah i guess i’m updating nearly every day now this coronavirus is giving me a reason to write and update :) let me know what you think about this chapter !

Louis stared up at the tower for what felt like ten minutes, his mouth hanging wide open. 

He’d never seen anything like that before, so, he presumed it was derelict. 

Louis’ head snapped around when he heard Maximus as he let out a small groan. Now he had to climb it. What other choice did he have? If he stayed in one place then surely Maximus would find him and that’d be it. Off with his head.

Literally. 

He pulled two arrows out of his bag before walking towards the tower, gently swaying the soles of his boots in clean water to clear them of mud. 

Harry had already heard him and peaked out the window. In his nearly eighteen years of life he’d never come across another human being apart from Mother. So, it was fair to say he was panicking. 

He’d started muttering to Pascal, mumbling and running his fingers through his hair. 

“What do i do? What if he’s a ruffian?” a small pause and gasp, “Or a thug?! He wants my hair doesn’t he? Oh god! He wants my hair! He’ll want to kill me!” 

He decided on lurking in the shadows after scurrying around the tower trying to find his frying pan for protection. 

With a loud groan Louis pulled his arms up, tucking his arrows into his satchel as he pushed up his knees and sat on the beam of the tower. 

After catching his breath back Louis turned his body around, swinging his legs over and stood up. 

His arms reached for the handles of the windows and he pulled them shut. 

“Alone at last,” Louis drawled out, his hands clutching onto the leather of his satchel. 

His eyelashes fluttered as his chest heaved, who knew climbing a tower would take so much out of a guy? 

It only took seconds for a scared peep to escape Harry’s lips and some sort of cold metal pounded into the back of Louis’ head, all his muscles losing control as his body fell forward and his eyes closed. 

Pascal ran over to Harry, standing by his mannequin before Harry ran behind the mannequin, his hands grasping onto the sides. 

He slowly peeked his head out from behind the object, staring at Louis’ unconscious body. He pushed the wheeled mannequin forward slightly, biting his lip before looking at Pascal for guidance. 

Pascal hissed, turning red as he put his small hands up to his mouth to make fangs. 

Harry nodded, this was exactly the kind of thing Mother had warned him about. 

He reached his frying pan forward, turning Louis’ head to the side before using it to turn up his lip, his eyebrows furrowing when he realised that Louis, in fact, had no fangs. 

Harry gently flipped Louis’ hair with the bottom of the frying pan before bringing it back and hugging the metal to his chest. 

He smiled, admiring his sleeping figure. He looked beautiful. 

He smiled, inching closer to him before Louis’ eyes shot open with a disgruntled “Uh..?” leaving his lips. 

Harry panicked and gasped, nearly dropping his frying pan before loading it back and hit Louis over the head again. He let a sigh escape his lips when he realised he really was unconscious this time. 

It took Harry all of the rest of the morning to try and move Louis’ body into the closet. He was surprisingly heavy for a small boy. But maybe that was because Harry had barely any upper body strength for his tall figure. 

He wrapped his hair around Louis’ chest and heaved him towards the closet. 

He fell out on top of Harry a couple of times until finally, he managed to push Louis into the closet, pressing the wooden chair against the door. 

With a relieved sigh Harry brushed his hands against each other, his shoulders slouching. 

He picked his frying pan back up, holding it to the door when he thought he heard Louis make a noise. 

He paused for a moment then grinned. 

“Okay, ok, ok, ok, ok. I’ve got a person in my closet. I’ve got a person in my...” He paused, turning to look at the mirror as his grin broke out. 

“I’ve got a person in my closet!” He chuckled, turning to face the mirror. 

“Too weak to handle myself out there, Mother? Huh?” His fingertips brushed against the frying pan as he lifted it up slightly. “Tell that to me and my frying pa-” He was cut off as he swung his frying pan up, hitting himself in the head and staggered backwards, groaning before rubbing his right temple. 

Louis’ satchel laid on the floor, open. 

As Harry staggered backwards, the strap of the satchel wrapped around his foot. 

Harry stared down at the thing that was glittering in the bag before he bent down, pulling it out. 

He stared at Pascal, holding out the crown to try and decipher what it was. 

“Huh..” 

He placed it on his arm, letting it drop against the fabric of his shirt. Maybe it was a bracelet? He looked to Pascal who shook his head. No, definitely not a bracelet. 

He pulled it off again and stared at the jewels, trying to look through them as Pascal tripled in each jewel. Maybe it was a kaleidoscope? Pascal shook his head again. Not a kaleidoscope. 

He turned, facing the mirror again, letting out a content hum. He turned the crown around before placing it on top of his head like some sort of hat or accessory. For a moment, everything felt right as Pascal moved atop Harry’s shoe, staring up at him wide eyed. 

Harry’s eyes darted down to the chameleon. 

His eyes became smaller and he shook his head at Harry. 

“Ha-rrrrry dear!” Mother drilled from outside, Harry nearly tripping over his own feet as he stuffed the crown back in the satchel and dropped it into a pot he’d made a few years back. 

“Let down your hair!” 

Harry rushed to the window, throwing his locks of golden hair down after hooking it. 

Mother created a loop at the bottom of his hair again before he began to pull her up. 

“I have a surprise for you, darling!”

Harry laughed. 

“I have one for you too!” 

“I bet my surprise is bigger!”

He turned his head, trying not to break into fits of giggles before whispering “I highly doubt it..”

“I brought back parsnips! i’m going to make hazelnut soup for dinner! Your favourite, sweetheart! Surprise!” 

Harry smiled, clapping his hands together behind his back as Mother stepped in, placing her basket of food down on the table and shrugged her cloak off again, placing it on a hook. 

“Well, Mother, theres something i want to tell you!” His voice was full of enthusiasm as he combed his fingers through his hair. 

“Oh Harry. You know i hate leaving you after a fight, especially when i’ve done absolutely nothing wrong at all.” She strained a smile before walking back to the table and began to unpack the wicker basket. 

“Okay, well, i’ve been thinking about what you said, earlier.” He slowly inched back towards the closet. 

“I hope you’re not still talking about the stars.” 

She picked up a knife. 

“Because i really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart.” 

She began cutting vegetables. 

“See, you think i’m not strong enough out there to handle myself.” 

“Oh i know you aren’t.” 

“But if you just-” 

He walked closer towards the chair. 

Mother tried to calm herself but her anger was beginning to bubble. 

“Harry, we’re done talking about this.” 

“But trust me i-” His fingers brushed against the wood of the chair. 

“Harry.” 

“Know what i’m-”

“Harry!” 

“Oh come on!” Harry raised his voice, something he never really done. 

“Enough about the lights Harry! You are not leaving this tower! EVER!” 

Harry had never seen Mother this angered before as she clutched the knife so harshly she was shaking, a crazed look clouding over her eyes as she turned to face him. 

Harry’s eyes watered over as his hand moved from the chair to behind his back. His bottom lip began to quiver as he stared at the floor. 

“Great!” She dramatically sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “Now i’m the bad guy.” She collapsed back into her chair, looking at Harry. 

Harry’s eyes averted to the painting of him sat watching the lights, and he thought he might burst into tears on the spot. He stared at the closet for a moment before moving in front of it.

“All i was going to say, Mother, is that...i know what i want for my birthday now.” His eyes softened as he watched her. 

Mother placed her hand on the side of her head, leaning on it. 

“And what is that?”

“New paint. That paint that you made from the white shells you brought me once...” 

“Well that’s a very long trip, Harry. Almost three days!” 

He sighed, tucking his hair behind his ear and rubbed his arm to calm himself. 

“I just...i thought it was a better idea than the stars.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own?” Mother walked towards him, opening her arms. 

Harry wrapped his arms around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. 

“I know i’m safe as long as i’m here..” 

That afternoon Harry spent preparing Mother’s food and supplies as she readied for her trip. 

“I’ll be back in three days, Harry. I love you very much dear.” She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I love you more.” 

“I love you most.” 

And with that, she’d gone, embarking on a three day trip for Harry’s paint.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys would like to follow me on twitter you can at @tommosescapade and @curlyvinyls on instagram, @disneydimples on tumblr

After checking, double checking and then triple checking that Mother was out of sight, Harry’s eyes averted to the closet. 

He grabbed his frying pan, sucking in a deep breath before waking over to the chair and pulled it back from the door of the closet, crouching behind it. 

“Okay..you can do this, it’s alright. No sharp teeth. It’s alright.” 

There was still the possibility Louis was a ruffian or thug, though. 

He pulled up a piece of hair before throwing it towards the closet, the golden strand wrapping around the closet handle.

He yanked his hair with one hand, the door creaking open. 

For a moment there was nothing but silence before Louis’ unconscious body pummelled onto the floor. 

Harry let out a squeak of shock, nearing closer to Louis with the frying pan poised in front of him. 

Louis didn’t move, his eyes still closed and face paled, chest gently rising and falling. 

Harry stared at Pascal for a moment before they exchanged nods.

He needed to restrain Louis, somehow. What if he woke up and then tried to take all his hair? Cut him up into little bits and hid him in the walls of the tower? At least if he restrained Louis he had somewhat of a chance. 

He’d been expecting some sort of ogre or supernatural creature to break into his tower. 

Not Louis. 

Louis looked like he was sculpted by the Gods. 

It took a lot of grunting and numerous complaints plus squeaks from Pascal before Harry had secured Louis’ body into the chair and used his hair to tie his limbs down. 

It wasn’t like he had any other resources to use. 

He found himself lurking in the shadows again, trembling slightly and he tried to stop himself he really did, it was just the thought of being cut into tiny pieces and being made into a “Harry soup” wasn’t very appetising. 

Pascal seemed to become bored of waiting for Louis to wake up, taking matters into his own hands despite Harry’s mumbles of “No Pascal! Don’t do it! Don’t!” 

The chameleon scampered off of Harry’s shoulder before he had a chance to grab him, moving up to Louis’ shoulder. 

He grinned, inching closer to Louis’ face and used his small hand to poke his cheek. 

His head lolled forward slightly, his fringe falling in front of his eyes but he didn’t wake. 

Pascal didn’t give up, though, turning around and hit Louis with his tail. Yet he still didn’t wake up. 

With a frustrated huff Pascal was about to finally give up, though stopped and once again turned. He moved to Louis’ ear, an ever growing grin on his features before he squeaked, poking his sharp tongue into the man’s ear. 

Louis jumped awake from the feeling, his eyebrows raised and his eyes widening. 

“Argh!” He calmed, slightly. Slowly his eyes averted down, hair — strands and strands of golden hair holding down his limbs. 

He started to panic, naturally, it’s not every day you wake up tied by hair.

Calm Louis, calm. 

He followed the hair, from his wrists to his ankles, in the sunlight and the shadows until his eyes averted upwards, a small figure perched on a beam, something in his hand. 

“S-struggling..” The boy paused, his voice a deep drawl though it cracked as he spoke, stuttering his words. “Struggling is pointless!” 

He waved the object in his hand around, Louis squinting slightly. 

The boy jumped down from the beam effortlessly, his figure still in the shadows. 

“I know why you’re here and, and i’m not afraid of you!” He was. He was lying through his teeth and Louis could tell, he could see the object shaking and the boy was stuttering and repeating words constantly. 

“What nonsense are you droning on about?!” Louis snapped, because, he wasn’t there for any particular reason. Not a reason for Harry to be afraid of him. He just wanted to be alone with his crown. 

Harry finally stepped into the light, rays bouncing over his golden locks of hair, eyebrows furrowed slightly, the sun gently gliding over his porcelain skin. 

“Who are you and how did you find me?” 

From the sight of the boy Louis’ eyes immediately softened, his shoulders slouching and his heart started pounding in his chest. 

“Uh..” Louis just stared at the boy. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. He looked at him like he’d strung up all the stars in the sky. 

“Who are you?” Harry paused, his hands clenching around the handle of the frying pan. He turned his head slightly, to try and see what Louis was staring at but there wasn’t anything behind him. It couldn’t be him. He turned his head back to Louis. 

“And how did you find me?” 

Louis blinked before clearing his throat, his voice deepening as he spoke. 

“I know not who you are or how i came to find you but may i just say.” He paused, licking his bottom lip before smirking and quirked an eyebrow up. 

“Hi. How you doing? The names Tommo. How’s your day going?” 

Harry just stared at the man in complete perplexion, his eyebrows furrowing before he tightened his grip on the frying pan and held it in the air, to try and seem more threatening. 

He scoffed, taking a step towards Louis. 

“Who else knows my location, Tommo?” He spoke slowly, his words seeming threatening. They would, if he wasn’t the literal embodiment of a lost puppy. 

Louis rolled his eyes, his hands rising in his fixed position until his wrists couldn’t move from the restraints. 

“Listen, Blondie.” 

“Harry Styles.” The boy replied, speaking at the speed of lightning, narrowing his eyes and placed the tip of the frying pan at Louis’ chin, lifting it up slightly. 

Louis kept that dead, dull, ‘I’m bored’ look fixated in his eyes as he looked at Harry. 

“Gesundheit.” He paused and huffed. “Listen i was in a situation, galavanting through the forest.” He paused, wiggling his fingers as if to motion he was running. “And i came across your tower, and.” He paused, eyes widening. 

He started to struggle, his eyes averting over his body as he stretched his limbs and shook against the restraints. “No! Oh no! God, no!” He flexed his head, turning to look back before looking back to Harry. 

“Where’s my satchel?!” 

“I’ve hidden it.” Harry’s lip quirked up into a smug grin as he shut his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, cradling his frying pan in the crook of his elbow. “Somewhere you’ll never find it.” He opened his eyes again. 

Louis relaxed, his own smug grin crawling onto his features. He turned his head and motioned towards a small hand made pot. 

“It’s in there, isn’t it?” 

Harry let out a huff, this wouldn’t work if Louis knew where the satchel was. 

Without giving anybody a chance to say anything he raised his frying pan in the air and hit Louis around the back of the head. 

Again. 

He watched his eyes close, taking in his features as Pascal poked his cheek to make sure he was definitely out. 

Harry fell down into his knees, for a moment just admiring Louis as he cupped both of his cheeks in his hands, breathing out a sigh of relief. 

**

Louis came to again when he felt an odd sensation in his ear. His eyes fluttered open, his eyelashes gently batting as he turned his head and let out an almost strangled screech, causing Pascal to jump off his shoulder. 

“Would you stop doing that Lizard!” He groaned, tilting his head onto his shoulder to try and clean his ear. 

Harry was standing in the same position again, the frying pan between his elbow and arms crossed, smug grin, sparkling eyes. Not that Louis noticed of course. 

“Now you’ll never find it.” He paused, walking closer to Louis and tilted the frying pan at his chin again. 

“So what do you want with my hair?” Harry raised an eyebrow, his face inching closer to Louis’ as he quirked an eyebrow up in question. 

“To cut it?” He lowered his voice and circled Louis. 

“What?! What are you going on about? You do talk some shit.” 

Why would he want tower boys hair?

Harry moves around to his other side and tilted Louis’ chin up.

“To sell it?” He pressed, jabbing a finger into Louis’ chest. 

“No! Listen, the only thing i want to do with your hair is to get out of it!” He wriggled slightly. “Literally!” 

“You-” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed again as he moved the frying pan and held it to his chest. “You don’t want my hair?” He bent down slightly, staring at Louis. 

“Why on earth would i want your hair?” Louis lent forward, his nose touching Harrys before leaning back. “I was being chased. I saw a tower. I climbed it. End of story.” 

“You’re telling the truth?” Harry stood up properly, leaning back, eyeing Louis up. 

He’d always been told by Mother that people, (ruffians and thugs to be precise) would want to steal his hair. That they were selfish and cruel. Louis didn’t seem like a ruffian or thug, nor did he seem selfish or cruel. 

“Yes!” Louis sighed, rolling his neck as Harry pointed the frying pan at his face again. 

Pascal and Harry exchanged glances before the chameleon scurried down Harry’s arm and onto the end of the frying pan, Louis focusing his eyes on the animal. 

Pascal squeaked, pointing his tail back as Harry moved the frying pan back and walked away, Louis beginning to struggle again. 

He cupped Pascal in his hands, whispering. 

“I know, but i need someone to take me.” 

Squeak, squeak, squeak. 

“I think he’s telling the truth, he doesn’t have fangs.” 

Squeak.....squeak. 

“What choice do i have?” 

Squeak. 

Harry sucked in a long breath before turning around, Pascal still in his hands. 

“Okay.” He paused, walking closer, his frying pan tucked under his arm. “I’m here to offer you a deal.” 

“Deal?” Louis groaned, he didn’t want a deal he wanted his satchel. 

“Look this way.” Harry confidently strode forward, pulling his hair to pull the chair around. 

“Do you know what these are?” Harry questioned, jumping up onto a ledge, pulling back a curtain to reveal the painting of him sitting in front of the so called lights. 

“You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?”

“I knew it!” Harry broke into a grin, pulling the curtain further back. “I knew they weren’t stars!” He cleared his throat, turning back to Louis. 

“Tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guard, take me to these lanterns safely and return me home. Then, and only then will i give you back your satchel. That is my deal.” 

“Yeah.” Louis paused, a grin snaking onto his lips. “No can do, Buttercup. Unfortunately me and the kingdom aren’t exactly...how do i put this...simpatico.” He paused, using air quotes around the word ‘simpatico’. “So, i won’t be taking you anywhere.” 

Harry looked at Pascal for help, he needed Louis to cooperate with him. Why was he making this so hard? Pascal made a small fist, suggesting they hurt Louis but Harry shook his head. Louis was too pretty to harm. 

He jumped from the ledge, bare feet hitting the concrete floor. 

“Something brought you here, Tommo. Call it what you will, fate...destiny...”

That same, dull, bored look flashed in Louis’ eyes.

“A horse.” He mumbled flatly, rolling his eyes. 

Harry tugged his hair forward, pulling Louis’ chair closer. “So i have made the decision to trust you.”

“A horrible decision really, I can barely look after myself.” Louis replied, his eyes staring straight into Harrys. 

“But trust me when i tell you this.” Harry paused, dragging his tongue across his lip and pulled his hair forward so the chair tilted. His hand rested on the chair, the only thing holding Louis upright. 

Strands of hair fell in front of his eyes as he moved forward, face to face with Louis. He had some kind of new grown confidence. 

“You can tear this tower apart brick by brick but without me and my help you will never find your precious satchel.” 

Louis cleared his throat, eyes looking up at Harry. 

“So let me just..get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns then bring you back home and you’ll give me back my satchel?”

“I promise.” Harry replied instantly, his hand tightening around the wood of the chair. “And when i promise something i never ever break that promise.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow, letting out a sigh. 

“Ever.”

They both stared at each other for a moment without a word before Louis groaned and shook his head, his fringe delicately moving. 

“Now, i didn’t want to do this but you’ve left me no choice. Here comes the smoulder.” 

He looked down, his hair flopping in front of his face before he looked back up at Harry, turning slightly to the left, because of course his right side profile would ruin everything. He pursed his lips, ecstasy clouding over his eyes as he looked at Harry. 

Harry just stared at him, unfazed and unmoving. 

“This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn’t normally happen..”

He paused, his features relaxing.

“Fine! i’ll take you to see the lanterns!” 

“Really?!” Harry jumped back slightly, his eyes lighting up as the chair fell forward, Louis letting out a groan as he face planted the cold concrete of the floor.

“You broke my smoulder..” He whispered, his voice laced with pain.

“Oops.”


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to see the lanterns. 
> 
> Louis would rather do anything than take Harry to see them.

With a grunt, furrowed eyebrows and hair sticking to his sweat covered forehead, Louis pushed his foot down, placing it on the rock of the tower. 

He lifted his head up, squinting from the blinding sunlight. 

“You coming Blondie?!” 

Harry stood on his tiptoes, edging closer to the ledge of the tower. His hair was ravelled against the hook as he held his frying pan underneath his armpit. 

He let out a breath of air before looking at Louis who had stopped in his tracks to look up at him. 

Harry edged even closer, Pascal on his shoulder, his heart pounding. 

He slowly muttered to himself. “Cmon..so close, you can do this Harry. You can do this.”

He smiled to himself, Louis grunting. Why was he doing this again? Right, the satchel, the crown. 

A sudden burst of golden hair fell just past Louis’ head as he pressed his body against the stone wall, wincing front he numbingly painful coldness of the stone. 

Harry let out a squeal as he practically flew past Louis, stopping himself just seconds before he reached the ground. 

He seemed to squeak, glancing up at Louis before he shut his eyes. He squeezed them, lowering his foot onto the grass. Mud spilled between his toes yet all he could do was smile.

He pressed his feet further into the mud and grass, pulling his hair down from the hook of the tower with one swift tug. 

A butterfly fluttered toward him, landing on the tip of his nose as he giggled, going cross eyed to stare at the blue and purple creature. 

It flew from his nose as Louis landed on the floor, swatting the butterfly away from his face with a simple wave of his hand. 

Harry wiggled his toes, rocking between his tiptoes and the heels of his feet. 

He suddenly collapsed to his knees, the frying pan making a soft ‘ping’ as he fell. 

He stretched his arms, rolling onto his stomach, then back and stomach again. He came face to face with a dandelion, laughing and scrunching his nose. For the first time ever he felt completely free. 

The wind blew, the dandelion blowing through the breeze. 

Harry jumped to his feet, chasing after it while giggling, until he gasped upon feeling the sensation of cold water hit his feet, a small trail of mud running through the stream. He broke out into an even bigger grin before bending down and scooping the water into his hands, throwing it into the air as it showered over his hair. 

Birds flew around him, happily chirping, and Louis swore the boy must’ve been Snow White. 

He turned, the dimpled grin still upon his face as he noticed the small cavern between the rocks. 

He began to run towards it, his grin growing larger. Metres and metres of hair ran behind him, the birds following him through the cavern before exploding up into the air and through the trees. 

Harry decided he wanted to be a bird. 

They were free to do whatever they liked, roam wherever they wanted. They weren’t kept cooped up, they were simply free. 

Free. 

He wanted to be free. 

“I can’t believe i did this!” Harry paused, glancing around as Louis walked through the small cavern, wiping his shoulders, zero facial expression showing. 

“I can’t believe i did this!” 

Harry paused, balling his hands up, his eyebrows furrowing as he frowned. 

“Mother would be furious...it’s okay though...what she doesn’t know, won’t kill her, right?” He turned to look at Louis who just rolled his eyes, pointing his head forward and began to walk, beckoning the younger boy to walk with him. 

“Oh my god...this would kill her, wouldn’t it?” 

Again, Louis didn’t reply, trudging his feet against the path as he muttered under his breath. 

“I’m a horrible son, i’ve got to go back.” 

Louis’ lips quirked into a grin as he wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him closer. He examined his nails before glancing up at him. 

“Blondie, for the first time i think you’re making sense!” 

He drummed his fingers against his shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

“Let’s get you home then, huh?” 

Harry frowned, eyebrows still furrowed as he pushed him back. 

“No, no. I can’t. I mean...i’ve dreamed of seeing these lights — i mean lanterns, like, my entire life. You have to take me. I demand you take me!” He stomped one foot against the grass, breaking out into a smile from the sensation against his bare skin. 

Louis let out an annoyed ‘ugh’ before they spent the next hour walking through the woods in nearly complete silence. 

They stopped by a stream, Louis pulling out his flask which had been resting in his waistband. He’d convinced Harry to let him take it with him just in case. 

He crouched down to the water, running his fingertips through it before placing the tip of the flask at the water. He pushed it down, fully submerging it under the water. 

He turned his head, Harry sat against a rock, mumbling about going back or going to see the lights, quietly debating with himself. 

After filling the bottle he stood up, slowly walking over to Harry. 

Harry looked up at him with tearful eyes before his bottom lip wobbled and he placed his hands over his face, rubbing the palms of his hands over his eyes. 

Small sobs left his lips and Louis just couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid. Maybe he didn’t like him but he had a heart, surprisingly. 

“You know, i can’t help but notice that you seem a little.” He paused, crouching on his knees in front of Harry again (who was peeking up at him through the gaps between his spread fingers) “At war with yourself.” 

“What?” He turned his head, placing his hands in his lap. 

“Well, i’m only picking up bits and pieces here of course.” He motioned one hand out, standing up. “Over protective mother, forbidden road trip, this is serious stuff Blondie!” 

He paused, his eyes softening as he looked down at the boy. 

“Let me ease your conscious. This is all part of growing up, a little rebellion, a little adventure. That’s natural, it’s good, healthy even.” 

Pascal leaped onto Louis’ shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders, pushing his hand against the chameleon until it fell off. 

“You think?” Harry swiped his finger under his nose. 

“I know! You’re way over thinking this.” He motioned his hand out before leaning his foot against a rock, bending his leg. 

He lent closer to Harrys face. 

“Does your mother deserve this? No. Will it break her heart and crush her soul? Of course, but you’ve just got to do it.” He stood back up, dusting his shoulders. 

Harry gasped, his eyes softening. 

“Break her heart?”

Louis picked a berry from a vine. 

“In half.” 

“Crush her soul?” His voice got quieter, Louis not even looking at him now, he was simply examining the grape. 

He crushed it between his fingers, the juice trickling down his hand. 

“Like a grape.” 

He flicked the grape onto the floor, rubbing his hands against his thighs. 

“This would break her heart...” Harry paused, staring at the blades of grass as he threaded his fingers through his hair and gripped it. 

Louis crouched down, placing one hand under his armpit and another on his waist, hoisting him back up onto his feet. 

“And crush her soul. You’re right.” 

Louis’ eyes flickered but Harry couldn’t quite work out what emotion was portraying his eyes. 

He grinned, licking his lip. 

“I am, aren’t i?” An amused tone laced his voice, the sun rays lighting up his face. 

“Oh, bother.” He placed his hand over his heart before pressing it to Harry’s back, his fringe swaying as he shook his head. 

“I can’t believe i’m saying this.” He paused, pushing Harry forward with one hand, beginning to walk with him. “I’m letting you out of the deal.” Louis walked forward with him, grabbing his frying pan off of a rock and let Pascal scamper onto his free hand, turning back around. 

Harry’s lips were slightly parted, small baby hairs peeking out by his forehead. 

“What?” 

“That’s right, no need to thank me, any nice man like me would do the same. Let’s just turn around and get you home, huh?” 

He shoved the frying pan under Harrys armpit, watching his muscles clench to hold it before putting Pascal on his shoulder. 

“Here’s your pan and your frog.” His voice took a bored tone, his body turning away from him again.

“Chameleon.” Harry corrected, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

“Whatever. Get you home and i get my satchel back, you get back your mother-son relationship based on mutual trust and voila, we part ways as unlikely friends! Or, more acquaintances.” Louis smiled, swinging his arm in the air. 

Harry balled up his fist, punching Louis in the arm as he raised his hands in defence and stumbled back. 

“No!” He croaked his words, his voice becoming squeakier. 

Louis grinned, amused by his voice crack.

“I am seeing those lanterns, Tommo.” He spat his words, his voice dropping an octave or two lower as Louis arched an eyebrow. 

“Oh come on!” He groaned in response, waving his hands in front of his face, flailing them in frustration. 

“What’s it going to take for me to get my satchel back?!” He lent over, his eyes darkening as he crossed his arms. His bottom lip jutted out slightly, his nostrils flaring. 

Harry placed the frying pan under Louis’ chin in one quick motion, pressing the metal to his skin. 

Louis jumped back in surprise, almost falling backwards on a tree branch but kept his balance. Though maybe not his dignity. 

“I will use this! Don’t think i’m afraid.” He moved closer, Louis raising his hands in the air again in surrender. 

A sudden rustling emitted from a nearby bush, Harry jolting around. 

He reached out his frying pan, his breathing becoming more jagged as he stepped back, pressing his body into Louis’ chest for protection. 

“What is it?! Ruffians?! Thugs?! Have they come for me?! Oh god they have! They want my hair!” He panicked, practically throwing himself onto Louis. 

He wrapped his legs around his torso, one of his hands wrapped around Louis’ neck (nearly choking him, may he add), the other hand pointing his frying pan out to the bush. Louis could feel his warm, panicked breath hitting his neck and he was really giving Louis no choice but to hold him up by his thighs as he watched the boys feet curl, his body shaking. 

Pascal sat on his shoulder, trying to hide away. 

Louis seemed unfazed, however, holding both of Harrys legs under his thighs, staring at the bush. They were in the middle of the woods, what was the worst it could be?

Louis stumbled backwards slightly from the sudden weight on his back. He wasn’t the strongest person alive. 

A bunny hopped out from the bush, staring up at them with doe like eyes. 

Louis tried not to snort, pressing his lips together, his shoulders bobbing, a puff of air leaving his nose from suppressing his laugh. 

“Stay calm, it can probably sense fear.” He broke into a grin, Harry awkwardly laughing as he desperately tried to play it cool. 

He clambered off of Louis’ body, running his fingers through his hair, smiling as he held the frying pan in front of his face. His eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled, the jade green dancing in the sunlight.

“Sorry...guess i’m just a little, jumpy?” He tilted his head, Pascal still perched on his shoulder. 

“Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs then, eh?” He lent his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry laughed, heartily, his chest gently shaking.

“Yeah, that’d probably be best.”

Louis paused, tilting his head down as he frowned. If he couldn’t get Harry to give up this easily by himself then he’d just have to make him and if he had to scare him into it? Then so be it. 

He grinned again, the happy facade falling onto his face. 

“Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!” His voice grew in enthusiasm as he rested his hands on his hips, leaning closer before he happily threw his arm in the air. 

“Really? Where?” Harrys eyes lit up, he’d never been out for lunch before, of course, he’d never even been out before for, well, anything. 

Louis grabbed the edge of Harry’s frying pan, pulling him closer until he was marching down the path, Harrys hand almost in his. 

“You’ll know it’s when you smell it!”


End file.
